The Golden Flower
Well, this picture won’t move from it’s corner. So it’s going to stay there like a stubborn puddle until I figure out how to make it move. If you can do it for me, or suggest a way in the comments, I would be very grateful! (I play on a tablet though) Prologue The AviWing was flying faster than she had ever flew in her life. She clutched the softly glowing flower with her talons, as if it could spirit her away from the mess she created. She wished that she didn’t volunteer to steal it, because then nobody would die and they would all escape. A bolt of electricity crackled behind her, and she flew faster. Her sharp eyes scanned the lush forest below for the tunnel she needed to find. There! '' She dived inside it, scattering leaves everywhere. She immediately made herself as small as possible, and took out the golden flower. She pushed it into the small tunnel, so that nobody would notice it at first glance. She shot out of the tunnel and into a tree, hoping against hope that the Talons of Wisdom would find it before the TempestWings did. Chapter One Paradise and Blueberry swung through the trees, looking for the tunnel. They hoped that they weren’t too late, but they should have been right on time. Blueberry scanned the ground below her, as her eyes were a little bit sharper. Suddenly, she spotted it and beckoned to Paradise, who swerved to avoid a woodpecker and swung off the branch, walking to the tunnel. She peered into it. “The flower’s here!” exclaimed Blueberry, suddenly. At the same time, Paradise noticed something that made her uneasy. “But... where’s Patience?” she asked. ”She was supposed to guard the flower here!” Paradise muttered, growing more uneasy by the second. A surprised murmur from Blueberry caught her off guard. “What?” asked Paradise. “Look over here.” said Blueberry, a little quietly. She held out a scrap of paper in her talons. The writing on it was stained red- ''with blood, ''Paradise realized with a start. The writing on it said: ''Dear Paradise and Blueberry if you came, If you found this note, it means that my plan did not work out, and I was captured by the TempestWings. But don’t worry about me, focus on getting the Golden Flower to the Talons of Wisdom hideout. Make sure to stay hidden, because if you don’t- ''The rest of the lighting was illegible, except for the signature at the bottom. ''All the best, '' ''Patience, TOW AviWing ”She... she got captured?” said Blueberry in disbelief, as if she might bound unscathed from the leaves. Paradise didn’t want to believe it either, but she didn’t see any other possibility. She picked up the gently glowing flower. As much as she wanted to burst out of the clearing and look for Patience, her retrieval mission was first. Blueberry picked up on her train of thought, and lifted into the sky, changing her scales as she went. Paradise carefully made sure that she was holding the flower without crushing it, and flew after Blueberry. Chapter Two Blueberry inked their progress on the map so far. She wished that Patience could have made it a little farther, as the hideout was on an island off the Ice Kingdom. Still, she and Paradise were endurance flyers, built for long distances. The rainforest cave wasn’t the most comfortable spot, but it was hidden and easy to defend. She then picked up the note that Patience left for them and examined it again. She didn’t notice it, but small wisps of gray were drifting lazily through her carefully color- chosen wings. There was just something off with the note. She could just be imagining it, but it never went completely out of her mind. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice when Paradise landed with a thump and dumped about 20 different fruits on the cave floor. Blueberry didn’t notice until Paradise rolled a chewy red fruit right underneath her nose. ”I have a suspicion that this fruit is highly questionable.” said Paradise, poking a spiny, yellow fruit with one talon.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)